This is the future?
by shineangle389
Summary: so, our little Ryoma found out he had accidentally tripped into the future! what will he discover? FujixRyoma
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I do not own prince of tennis or any of the character, or any of the plot.

This story is about a collision with the future, hope you guys enjoy!

P.S. it is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle, thanks a lot

Chapter one: And where am I???

"Are you ok?"

"yeah" Ryoma replied, trying to stand up, but he immediately found out that he was almost on top of another young man. Pulling his hats lower, he blushed and muttered "mada mada dane"

People around them sighd with relief, after all, it's not a everyday thing that you see a boy fall off a bridge and just so luckily get caught by another man. It was just like an action movie .

Ryoma stood up and winced: his back that was hit on the side of stone now hurts very badly. He looked up, trying to find Momo senpei.

And what he saw made his heart stop …

The stone stair way he was suppose to go up to the open field tennis court has disappeared, instead, a flyover stood right in front of him. Looking around, Ryoma found to his horror that once the quite and small pathway has become a wide street cramped with cars and skyscrapers.

Are you sure you are ok? The young man who caught him waved his hand around him and the look on his face was more surprised than worried.

Ryoma grabbed him:"where is here?"

" Tokyo , Tokyo in Japan," the man answered.

" what road is this?" "xx street…"

Ryoma loosened his grip, he knew the name of the street too well: everyday he would go through this street with Momo senpei , grab a hamburger, and go to the tennis court to play some tennis. But how did the street change in just a matter of seconds? And where in the world is Momo senpei?

"You really don't look good, do you need to go to the hospital?" the young man called to Ryoma again and put a hand on his shoulder.

But the dumbfounded Ryoma got into a run, knocking the man aside.

"hey, you left your bag!" sighing, the man picked up the bag with a chagrin.

"Echizan Ryom.. what!!" the man's eyes widened." But how can that be?"

Picking up the bag, he soon followed after the disappearing figure.

" It should be here, if the street hasn't changed , then my home should be just around here." Ryoma runned for a few more minutes, and then stopped. Unfamiliar surroundings, houses he has never seen of, all of these throw him completely off track and left him in utter confusion.

"You left your bag." The young man caught up to him and handed him the bag. " you are lost? Where do you leave?" "xx road number xx" Ryoma doesn't know why, but he found the man strangely familiar and comforting.

The disbelief and wilderment in man's eyes deepened. "that is your home? But now tbere.."

" You know where it is?" Like finding a seaweed when drowning in the sea, Ryoma looked up hopefully.

Hesitated a bit, the man pointed the way and led him to the supposed destination.

Walking and encountering with more unfamiliar views, Ryoma became more ane more confused and a bit scared. What has really happened?

"It's here,." After what seems like forever, the young man stopped and Ryoma found himself sigh with relief. "Mom, Kalupin… where are you?" At least the house didn't change… but what he didn't notice is how the young man's jaw dropped…

"if you are looking for the owners of this house, they moved to USA 6 years ago."

Ryoma just stared at him, well, he was not acturally staring at him, he wasn't basically looking through him. Too much shock and confusion had him completely nailed to the ground and the uncomfortable silence went on between them until…

"gululu…" looking down at his stomach, the young man smiled, "you seem hungry, now why don't you come with me and eat something first, nei, Echizan Ryoma kun? This is your name I suppose?"

Looking up at this strange man, Ryoma felt again the familiar and comforting aura that's around him. Nodding his head, he followed the man, too tired to think about anything else.

So the next thing he knew, he was sitting in a fast food restaurant, eating a hamburger and drinking his favorite soda. The young man kept observing him with a particular and thoughtful look and all the time with a smile on his face. And Ryoma find himself couldn't looking at the man also," how come this man is so familiar? The eyes, that smile…. It's just like…."

His thoughts were caught off by the sound of the news:" Welcome to today's Tokyo new, it's 2020, xx month xx day.." Ryoma found himself choking on the burger.

" what year is this?" he looked at the man in disbelief.

"what year does Ryo, uh, Echizan-kun think it is?" the young man asked without answering.

"2007 …"

The yound man sighed, "It's just what I think has happened, Ryo, un Echizan, you have come to the future. At here, it's the year of 2020. if you are really Echizan Ryoma, then you have traveled to the future of 13 years later."

" The future of 13 years later? " Ryoma muttered trying to process the information into his head, suddenly finding his mouth dry…looking up at the young man, trying to restart his dead brain computer, he asked, " if this is 13 years later, then who are you?"

" you don't me remember me anymore? " the young man smiled even a larger smile, " my name is Fugi , Fugi Syusuke …"

For the god knows how many times today, Ryoma found himself lost for word.

So that's the first chapter, what do you guys think? This is going to be a Fugi x Ryoma story, because I just love the feeling of two getting together. So, if you have any advice, please review, but just as I said, be gentle.

In the next chapter, Ryoma is going to meet some other people he is very familiar with…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" This is my home." Fuji smiled. "well, we are here."

Ryoma didn't know how he could let it pass his mind like, how can that naïve but actually devilish smile never ring a bell to him all this time, especially when he only encountered it precisely 3 hours ago. Sighing for the countless time this day, he went into the room after the man.

The room was quite tidy, just as he had thought. It's not like he had been to Fuji's house in his own time, but just that it was never hard for anybody to connect this "angelic" senpei, as some of his fans would like to call him, to the vision of a neat house with big and immaculate French sashes through which sunlight glittered through. God knows how many girls stood outside their practice courts for hours everyday just to see a smile from him and Ryoma could swear that he had once heard some girls yelping something about how sexy his abdominal muscle is when he served…Shrugging off the memories and the goose bumps that had risen, Ryoma told himself quietly again that this senpei were never to be mistaken for a real angel. If those girls could just see how their perfect senpei put mustard into Kimimoru senpei's lunch ,or if they had seen how he put Inu's special-made juice into Momo senpei's drinking bottle…

"Ryo…uh, Echizan , you will be able to go back, it's great!" Fuji came out of the bedroom happily and led Ryoma and himself to the sofa, hugging him in the process. " uh, senpei, let go of me, " Ryoma frowned, " Senpei hasn't changed at all , still have this weird habit huh." " Only to Ryoma," Fuji smiled again that innocent smile," it's Ryoma's fault to feel so nice to hug…but that you just suddenly appeared here really gave me a scare, I was starting to think if you couldn't come back.. but it's all right now.. that baka, didn't even tell me…"

" what ? who didn't told you what?" " Nothing , nothing, just never mind, what matters is that you can go back later…what's wrong?"

"I guess it's my back, it was hit against a stone or something when I fell, so it kind of hurts now…" Ryoma winced, with all the bizarre things that had happened, he had almost forgotten about his back.

"You need to go to the hospital now," Fuji stood up, face straightened," no, I will be ok, just need to lie…" Seeing the narrowing eyes, Ryoma gulped back the rest of the sentence, "ok…"

Twenty minutes later…

" So Tezuka, how is he?" Fuji asked as Tezuka examined Ryoma's back, " just some minor injuries, nothing to concern about , but a few day's rest will be needed." Tezuka straightened up, pushing up his glasses, eyebrows furrowing, "But how many times, Fuji, do I need to tell you to register like other patients and not to just come into my office like this. ""But even if we register, you are not seeing patients today" Fuji replied calmly as if it was obvious and Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows even closer together and sighed.(I just realized, are people associating with Fuji sighing a lot or what…oh whatever) Deciding he would not waste time continuing this ridiculous conversation, Tezuka turned his attention to the boy.

Ryoma was founding the situation really well, funny, 'senpei really hasn't changed a bit…still so prudent about everything…' Tezuka didn't look much different from when he was 14, and while Ryoma was observing him very attentively he suddenly noticed Tezuka had turned to him, uhh..he hesitated, should he tell him?

"This is a relative of Ryoma, just come to live with me for a couple of days." Obviously prepared, Fuji stated calmly, "right? Ryo..uh, Ryoji."

"Staying with you?" Tezuka's eyebrow raised, and turned to Ryoma even more sternly, " Do you want to stay with this guy, you can stay with me you know, it's far too unsafe for you to be alone with him… Are you sure?"

"un, unsafe?" Ryoma blinked.

" Tezuka! I am hurt, why do you think of me as such…" Fuji was already wiping his eyes after this sentence and muttered in a small voice," I only did it to one certain person…"

"Why? Because you have bad records." Turning to Ryoma again, Tezuka handed him a card. "Listen, if he does anything strange to you, uh, touch you in any strange way, call me, better yet, you know Echizan right? Call him, he will help you."

'Call myself?' pushing away the weird feeling that someone just asked you to call yourself, Ryoma looked at Tezuka confusedly, "Why, uh, how is un, Ryoma going to help me…"

" Tezuka, we will be handing off now," Fuji hastily grabbed Ryoma's shoulder and dragged him through the door, "we will come to see you at some other time…"

Before being dragged downstairs, Ryoma could hear Tezuka shouting behind them," No exercise for at least 5 days! No neglignce!"

Feeling a sweat drop on his head, Ryoma muttered:" yup, really haven't changed…"

I think the story is going a bit slow… I have to get a move on with the plot… so , do you guys like it?

Next chapter, Ryoma finally found out the shocking truth???


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ryoma, don't you want to know what the future of you are doing right now?" Fuji asked lightly, preparing dinner in the kitchen.

" Then what am I doing right now? Fuji senpei?" Ryoma asked without much care, to be honest, he hadn't really thought about it, but , guess it wouldn't hurt to know…

"You are now the world's top 3 players! Just having won Wimbledon this summer." Fuji smiled and said.

" Still mada mada dane," Ryoma muttered, not much surprised, if he wanted to do something, of course he should become the best.

Looking at the little figure on the couch, Fuji had the urge to laugh. Lips curving up in what seemed an innocent smile, he 'accidentally' put some special condiment into the food. It had been so long since he got the chance to give Ryoma a little 'present', and there was definitely no reason to let the little one get off without a surprise…Fuji smiled even more 'innocently' and said to himself 'dear dear, hope Ryoma will like something spicy.'

Meanwhile in the living room, Ryoma shuddered suddenly…

Time passed on with Fuji cooking in the kitchen and Ryoma flipping through the TV channels until…"Ryoma, go to my bed room and bring me the phone, will you? I want to make a call to Tezuka," Fuji called from the kitchen, smiling; he had just developed the urge to see Tezuka tasting some of his specially made food tonight.

"chi, senpei, mada mada dane" Ryoma said while going into the room. Immediately he noticed a big cardboard box lying on the ground. 'What is it?' Curious, he bent down and try to see what's in there,(na na Ryoma kun, it's not good to look through other's stuff you know…). There were many photos in the box, some of Fuji, but there was someone else, in almost all the photo, someone…

Ryoma's eyes widened, the guy with Fuji in every photo was himself! Although had grown taller, Ryoma had a pair of eyes that was too obvious a sign for anyone to miss.

Gulping, Ryoma found himself thinking hard, how come there are no other people's photos but these two? And from the way he looked at it, their poses were much too close for friends…

"Ryoma, have you found i…" Fuji's voice faltered half way as he came in and saw what Ryoma was looking. Two of them stared at each other and each had his mind rapidly working…

"Fuji senpei…" Ryoma started, almost afraid the answer,:" what's the relationship…"

"Ding Dong" Fuji had never loved the sound of door bell so much, almost escaping, he ran out of the room to answer.

Ryoma stayed behind in the room, finding himself piecing everything together, what Tezuka had said, Fuji had muttered…everything seemed to made sense but he found the answer to all questions too terrifying…

" Ryoma! How come you are back, don't you have a match to play today?" " I got distracted and lost," a deep but obviously unpleasant voice came. Ryoma found himself rushing out.

And there, right in the middle of the living room, is exactly the same man he had just seen in the photos a minute ago. Both looked at each other, and the older one seemed even confused for a moment before realization came to his face. Throwing the bag onto the floor, he walked straight into the bedroom, saying welcome to Ryoma along the way.

The small Ryoma slowly turned to Fuji, " Fuji senpei, what's you two's relationship?"

"well," Fuji smiled an uneasy smile, "as you can seem, Ryoma, in the 13 years of future, you and I , well, we are a couple.!"

There was a moment of silence, broken by younger Ryoma's yell of "no" and the laud laughter of the older one by the bedroom door.

" Hahaha, I would give anything for that look on your face, what' wrong, Fuji, why don't you use the stunt you pulled on me again, maybe it will work, hahahah." The older one was almost bending over with laughter.

"Ryoma, listen to me, uh, I wanted to tell you, but there was never a good time." Fuji explained uneasily, he just didn't want to make a bad impression, what if the younger one returned to his own time and started to stay away from him? He didn't want to lose him whatever the time they were in.

"But, why, how…" Ryoma didn't know what to say, '13 years later and I will be together with Fuji senpei??' Suddenly thought of something, he turned to his older self, asking in a shaking voice, not a trace of usual cool attitude." Why did you come here then, where . do. you. Live??"

And the unease smile on the older Ryoma's face said it all.

There was another long silence, during which Fuji signed to himself, oh well, Tezuka, guess you won't be eating this dinner after all….

Yeah, the third chapter is up!

So tell me if you like it, I will try to write some more this weekend, so bye for now.


End file.
